Customization or decoration of garments and other articles is often directed to favorite sporting teams and commercial logos and slogans. Embroidery and other treatments are applied to customize and decorate garments and other articles often after first manufacture of the articles, for example by third parties that resell or redistribute the articles or decorate them to fill customer orders.
Although the numbers of custom jobs might not be as great as original manufacturing runs, time and error costs are to be minimized in embroidery and other treatments and accuracy of the placement of a treatment is of great importance. Thus improvements in efficiency in placing and performing embroidery and other treatments are needed.